New Feelings
by Saiyana1
Summary: Trunks falls in love with someone, but that someone is not Marron or Pan o_o. *hint hint* ^.^! R&R! Finished!
1. New Feelings

NEW FEELINGS  
  
New Feelings  
  
  
  
  
This is a Trunks & Goten fanfic,   
so if you're a big Trunks & Marron/Pan  
or Goten & Bra fan, either don't read it,   
or if you do, don't get pissed...  
  
P.S. If you still don't understand   
who Trunks will be thinking about,  
you're a moron.  
  
Well, enjoy :)!  
  
  
  
  
Trunks' point of view:  
  
  
Here i'm sitting again.   
This is the place where I come when something is troubling me or i'm depressed.  
I've been coming here quite often lately!  
Many people have problems, but it's different with me.  
Others can talk to somebody about it, I can't, not even to my best friend.  
  
  
I try to clear my mind and look at the reflection of the full moon in the clear water a few meters under my feet.  
For a while I marvel at the beauty of my surroundings.   
The dark forest, the small green hills, although you couldn't really see how green they are now, the clear lake beneath me, and the beautiful sky covered with millions of bright stars.  
That takes my mind off my worries for a bit, but not for long.  
  
  
Again i'm forced to think about Goten, my best friend.  
I only realized that he was more than a friend to me about 3 weeks ago, and it's already torturing me.  
It's especially hard since I spend so much time with him.  
It's a wonder he hasn't noticed yet.  
Everyone has noticed that something is wrong with me, that I became more withdrawn and quiet, but nobody has any idea why.  
  
  
Even the simple things he does such as patting me on my shoulder makes me feel weird now.  
I used to be so easygoing and extraverted around him just a month ago.  
After all, he is my best friend, so I felt comfortable being with him!  
Not any more though.  
Whenever he's around me I become so shy!  
  
  
Kami, why me? Of all people, why me?   
What did I do to deserve this?  
Why my best friend?  
And what am I supposed to do now?  
We used to have such great times, but I doubt that i'll ever be able to enjoy them as much now.  
If i'll be able to enjoy them at all.  
  
  
I throw a rock into the water and watch the ripples for a while, until they die out.  
Then I sigh lowering my head.  
I really feel like crying now, overwhelmed by all these new emotions.  
Goten thinks i'm so lucky always being surrounded by a crowd of girls, what he doesn't know is that I could care less, lately at least.  
I take a deep breath, which makes me feel ever so slightly better, but still not helping much.  
  
  
I have this great urge to tell him, to get this heavy load off my chest.  
But I can't do that.  
What if he doesn't feel the same way?  
That's probably right, he most likely doesn't.  
So then what?  
I won't have him as either a friend or lover.  
I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.  
  
  
But no, he'd probably want to stay friends even after that.  
He'd say that he cares about me too, but not in that way.  
The problem is, after I tell him, even if he'll want to stay friends, I wouldn't be able to.  
I wouldn't be able to look him in the face after I tell him.  
  
  
Ofcourse there is a chance that he feels the same way.  
Oh what would I give to find out.  
That would make everything so much simpler.  
But now I can't know for sure.   
And I don't want to risk it, not yet.  
  
  
I might tell him after, once i'll summon up the courage to do so.  
But I have a feeling that that will be very hard.  
For now i'll just stay quiet and try to hide my true feelings from him.  
I'll just have to admire him from the side, hoping he finds a nice girlfriend and stays happy.  
As long as he'll be happy, so will I.  
I sigh.  
For now, as long as he doesn't notice, i'll be fine, I hope.  
Time will show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it :)! Hope you enjoyed it!  
I've never exactly written anything like this before,  
so don't expect it to be perfect.  
  
But anyway, I still hope you liked it, so please review on it :)!  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Goten is trying to figure out what's wrong with his best friend. He has an idea, but he right? Read on to find out ;)! 


	2. Realization

NEW FEELINGS  
  
Realization  
  
  
  
  
Goten's point of view:  
  
  
(Here I am, staring at the ceiling again, unable to fall asleep.)  
Trunks sure has been acting strange lately.  
*sigh* Not just strange... Quiet, withdrawn.  
That's so unlike him.  
He's usually so outgoing and cheerful!  
  
  
Something is definately wrong.  
He won't even tell me what it is!  
And i've been his best friend for like, forever!  
What's on your mind Trunks?  
Why won't you talk to me?  
  
  
I'm really worried about you.  
You've never been this way before.  
(I close my eyes, trying to remember when and how it all began, and all the little things about the change in his behavior.)  
He's my best friend, and if he won't tell me, I have to find out myself.  
I've known him for long enough and know him better than anyone else.  
I won't give up until I find out what's wrong, my friend.  
  
  
The strange thing is that it didn't happen in one day.  
I guess it began about 3 weeks ago, and each day it got worse.  
*sigh* I just don't understand, why did he become so... So... Shy all of a sudden?  
Wait a minute... Shy?  
I think i'm starting to understand...  
  
  
Oh great, now what am I supposed to do?  
If i'm right, how am I supposed to talk to him about it?  
And if I do talk to him but am wrong, how will he react?  
He'll probably be so mad at me for even thinking that that's possible!  
Man, this is so uncomfortable!  
  
  
Our friendship is in danger no matter what I do, stay quiet or talk!  
And no matter if i'm right or wrong.  
*sigh* This is just great...  
  
  
C'mon Goten, you have to make up your mind about what to do!  
This is your best friend you're talking about.  
Now what would be the best way out of all this?  
...  
I know! I'll make him tell me.  
Tomorrow is Saturday, so we'll have lots of time to discuss it.  
This time he's not gonna get away.  
He WILL tell me what's wrong.  
(Those are my last thoughts as i'm slowly surrounded with complete darkness.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well well well... Did Goten actually figure it out?  
Or are his assumptions wrong?  
Well, the next chapter will be up soon ;)!  
  
And don't forget to review on it :)!  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Goten confronts Trunks. What will he find out? Were his assumptions right? Or will Trunks simply refuse to tell him? The next chapter will be up soon ;)! So read on! 


	3. A Little Talk

NEW FEELINGS  
  
A Little Talk  
  
  
  
  
As I woke up next morning, I remembered what I was thinking about yesterday.  
Right, I have to talk to Trunks...  
I decided not to waste any time, and went to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
  
It didn't take too long, and without even bothering to eat breakfast I picked up the phone to call my best friend.  
But as I was about to dial his number, I thought of yet another problem.  
What i'm right, and Trunks confesses?  
What do I tell him?   
How am I supposed to react?  
  
  
Argh, too much thinking, at this rate i'll never be able to talk to him about it.  
I dialed his number.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Hey Trunks! What's up?" I ask my friend cheerfully.  
  
  
"Oh, hey Goten! Nothing much, you?" He tries to sound cheerful too, but I don't miss the nervous note in his voice.  
  
  
"Listen, um. I have to talk to you about something. Can we meet?" I ask.  
  
  
"Ah, sure. When?"  
  
  
"Now."  
  
  
"Okay... Where?" He starts to get suspicious.  
  
  
"How about by the lake, where we usually spar."  
  
  
"Ok, see ya there."  
  
  
"Bye." I hang up the phone, and jump out the window to get to our meeting place.  
  
  
I'll be there much earlier, but I still have to think of what I would tell him if he gives in.  
Man, this is so complicated.  
Why am I doing this again?  
It's still not too late... I can still tell him something else!  
...  
No! What am I thinking?  
I've made up my mind, i'm going to make him tell me the truth, and that's final.  
  
  
I reach our meeting spot and land.  
I decide that thinking would make me even more nervous, so I just lie down and try to relax a bit.  
I'm calm, i'm calm, my mind is at peace, my soul is at peace.  
I'm so nervous!  
Breath... Breath... Everything will be fine... Everything will be ok...  
Too much thinking...  
How do I empty my soul again?  
Huh?  
  
  
I open my eyes as I sense Trunks' ki getting closer.  
I stand up, and in a few seconds he lands in front of me.  
  
  
"What's up Goten? What did you want to talk about?" He sounds pretty light, not too nervous, I guess he has no idea about what's coming at him.   
  
  
"Well um... I... Err... I wanted to..." Argh! What's wrong with me? If i'm going to do this I have to sound more confident. If I act this nervous he definately won't tell me!  
  
  
"Trunks. I want you to tell me what's wrong." I finally say.  
  
  
"What?" He was definately taken aback. He did not expect this.  
  
  
"I want you to tell me what's wrong Trunks. You've been acting very differently for like 3 weeks now. Something's definately bothering you, and I want you to tell me what it is!" I say in a strong and confident voice. "I AM your best friend Trunks! Amn't I? I think I deserve to know. I can't take it any longer! I just want to help!" I continue in a more concerned tone.  
  
  
Trunks doesn't say anything, but walks over closer to the lake, looking into the distance.  
Then he sighs and lowers his head.  
Man, I can't stand to see him this sad!  
I walk over to his side, putting my hand on his shoulder, and then wondering if it was the right thing to do.  
I could feel his muscles tighten under my touch, but only for a second.  
  
  
"Trunks..." I just say. What should I do now?  
  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He sadly asks after a few seconds.  
  
  
I breath out, realizing that i've been holding my breath up till now. "Of course I do."  
  
  
That makes him look even more depressed.  
  
  
"I'd tell you Goten, I really would. You have no idea how hard it is to keep it inside. I'm just afraid that this might ruin our friendship."  
  
  
"Whatever it is, it won't Trunks, I promise." I reply.  
  
  
He sighs again. "Even if you won't mind and will want to stay friends, I won't be able to. If I tell you, I doubt that I'll ever be able to look you in the face anymore. I can't Goten, i'm sorry, it's best this way." He sadly replies and flies off.  
  
  
"Trunks!" I just scream after him, but he doesn't even turn around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*sigh* Well, I guess this didn't work out as well as Goten hoped it would...  
But oh well! It's not the end of the story just yet ;)!  
  
Review review review! I won't continue this untill at least one or two more people review it! So c'mon!  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Goten makes another effort to talk to Trunks. Will it work this time? Read on to find our :)! 


	4. Almost A Confession

NEW FEELINGS  
  
Almost A Confession  
  
  
  
  
Trunks' point of view:  
  
  
"Trunks!" I could hear Goten calling after me, but decide not to turn around.  
  
  
Boy, now i'm definately in trouble.  
What the hell am I supposed to do?  
He's not going to leave me alone until I tell him the truth.  
*sigh* And I have a feeling that i'll have to do that very soon.  
  
  
Why didn't I just tell him now?  
Would've just gotten it over with.  
He probably has a good guess about my problem anyway by now.  
He's right after all.  
He is my best friend and knows me better than anyone else.  
And if there's something wrong with me, sooner or later he'd be able to figure it out even if I don't tell him.  
  
  
Man, i've never felt so depressed in my whole life!  
C'mon Trunks! Pull yourself together!  
It's not like it's the end of the world.  
Close, but not quite.  
I'm pathetic.  
If I don't tell him now, I think i'll have a nervous breakdown.  
And if I do, i'll probably still have a nervous breakdown.  
This totally sucks.  
  
  
That's it.  
I'm telling him now.  
I can't take this any longer!  
(As I turn around to go back, I wonder if Kami is enjoying this.)  
  
  
  
Goten's point of view:  
  
  
I was so close to getting him to tell me.  
*sigh* But oh well, I guess I shouldn't push him too hard.  
(I walk over to a nearby boulder and sit down.)  
  
  
Well, judging by what he did tell me, now i'm completely sure that i'm right.  
But that doesn't mean that i'll leave him alone.  
He's still going to have to tell me, and he knows it.  
Why didn't he just get it over with?  
Huh?  
(I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Trunks came back.)  
  
  
He lands right in front of me, looking even more depressed than he was a few minutes ago, when I last saw him.  
  
  
"So, you decided to come back." I say, looking up at him, but not getting up.  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
"Well? Now are going to tell me what's wrong?" I try to make eye contact, but he refuses to look at me.  
  
  
He doesn't say anything, but I decide not to push it, looking back down at the sand under my feet.  
I then see a stick nearby, and pick it up to draw on the sand.  
Trunks still doesn't say anything.  
This is very awkward.  
  
  
"Trunks..." I finally sigh, looking up at him again, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
  
Why did I just say that?  
The silence and pressure are finally getting to me, i'm starting to say stupid things.  
  
  
He finally looks at me, "I have to, but I don't know how." He sighs, "Although it doesn't really matter since you probably already know."  
  
  
"I have a guess." Is my reply.  
  
  
"It's probably right."  
  
  
"Probably, but I still want you to tell me."  
  
  
He smirks, "You think it's that easy?"  
  
  
"No, but you'll have to do it sooner or later, so why not just get it over with?"  
  
  
He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but takes a deep breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know, this is extremely awkward for me to write this...  
I'll have to think about how i'm gonna write the next chapter.  
Of course, there IS always the option of making Trunks run off again!  
  
Anyway! So how'd you like this chapter :)? Please review on it! Unless you want me to stop here...  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Two options... Either Trunks runs off yet again, or he confesses... Which one do you like better ;)? Lolz, well, whichever it is, it's gonna be up soon, so keep reading :)! 


	5. The Confession

NEW FEELINGS   
  
The Confession  
  
  
  
  
Trunks' point of view:  
  
  
(I take a deep breath, thinking of the best way to say this, and not coming up with anything, deciding to just start somehow.)  
He's right, I should just get it over with.  
I wonder how he'll react.  
I can't do this!  
Ok Trunks, yes you can, just start...  
Well, here goes nothing.  
  
  
"Um, well, I..." I make an attempt to start, but don't know what to say next.  
  
  
"You..." I feel like Goten is drilling an invisible hole in me with his eyes.  
  
  
*sigh* I run a hand through me hair, uncomfortably.  
Boy, this is harder than I thought...  
  
  
I finally summon up enough courage to begin talking, "Goten... For the past 3 weeks or though, I began to understand that I have feelings for you... That you're more than a friend to me..."  
  
  
When I finish the sentence I drop my gaze, unable to look at him anymore.  
Then I turn around and walk over to the edge of the lake, sitting down, looking at the water, as I did just 2 days ago.  
Strangely, my mind is a blank.  
  
  
  
Goten's point of view:  
  
  
Great, just great...  
Now what?  
I know I should go over to him and say something, but what?  
(Not knowing what to do now, I walk over to my best friend, sitting down beside him, starting at the water.  
  
  
"Trunks..." I know I should say something.  
  
  
"You don't have to say anything..."   
  
  
"But I do..."  
  
  
No reply.  
  
  
"Trunks, look..." I say uncomfortably, "I care about you too, I really do. Just not in this way."  
  
  
No reply.  
  
  
"Are you mad at me now?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Then why aren't you talking?"  
  
  
"I already said everything there was to say."  
  
  
"Don't say that..."  
  
  
No reply.  
  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Now what?"  
  
  
"Now what what?"  
  
  
"I'm really sorry. But I can't help the way I feel just the way you can't help the way you feel. It's not my fault."  
  
  
"I know that."  
  
  
I don't say anything for a few seconds, "This won't effect our friendship, will it?"  
  
  
"I don't want it to... But I just don't feel the way I used to around you... It already effected our friendship."  
  
  
"Trunks. Cheer up. You felt that bad because you kept that secret inside. Now that I know, you should feel much better and more relaxed around me. We are best friends, after all, and I don't want the way you feel to ruin our friendship. Personally I don't mind, I just hope you won't either. Besides, it's not like it's going to last forever. I'm sure you'll get over it pretty soon." I look up at him, smiling reassuringly.  
  
  
Finally he looks at me, and smiles back "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
  
"So how bout getting outta here and having some fun?"  
  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, um, that's it...  
Yup! The end of the story :)!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it ;)! 


End file.
